


Nightmares Part 2

by jaszyfanficlover



Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [6]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaszyfanficlover/pseuds/jaszyfanficlover
Summary: Kind of follows my original story "Nightmares" but this time Mandy has the nightmare and Jason comforts her.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just had a one-shot idea in mind. This kind of plays off my other SEAL Team fanfic Nightmares, which is about Jason having a rough night. This one shot is about Mandy having a rough night. Hope you enjoy it!!

“This is HAVOC, do you copy Bravo 1?” Lisa asked doing a comms check.

Blackburn and Lisa glanced over at Mandy who was staring at ISR footage of the team. They had just seen an explosion go off. They were trying to get in contact with anyone on the ground.

“Bravo 1, do you copy?” Lisa repeated trying to keep the tremble out of her voice. “Does anyone copy on Bravo team?”

There was a moment of silence and all they could hear was static over the radio.

“C’mon Jason,” Mandy muttered. 

Maybe she was being selfish in only thinking about Jason at the moment, but she didn’t think about that right now. They had come back from deployment a few months ago and were still going strong on the relationship front. She finally admitted to herself just before this mission she was in love with him. She wanted to say something to him before he went off but stopped herself thinking she would see him afterwards. She didn’t want it to be some cliché moment in passing.

“HAVOC, this is Bravo 2, copy?” they heard Ray say over the comms.

“Bravo 2, this is HAVOC, what’s your status?” Lisa asked letting out some breath as they finally got a response.

“HAVOC, this is Bravo 2, we’ve accounted for everyone but Bravo 1. He was closest to the blast,” Ray responded back. “We’re looking for him.”

Mandy felt herself starting to have trouble breathing. Her hand subconsciously going to her neck and other arm across her body bracing for the worst. He couldn’t be gone. He just couldn’t be. After everything he had gone through, this couldn’t be the end. He couldn’t just leave her like this after taking the chance on love.

Blackburn could see Mandy’s composure starting to breakdown, so he moved over towards her to try and calm her down.

“Breathe Mandy. Let’s sit down,” Blackburn said guiding Mandy into a chair.

“HAVOC, this is Bravo 2, Bravo 1 has fallen,” Ray confirmed as Lisa looked towards Mandy.

“Oh god, no, no, no,” Mandy said as her breathing became rapid and Blackburn pulled her into a hug trying to calm her down. Before Mandy knew it, HAVOC was filled with Mandy’s sobs as she mourned the loss of the man she loved.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“JASON!!!” Mandy yelled sitting straight up in bed breathing heavily. 

Jason was awoken suddenly from Mandy’s yell and movement. “What? What is it?”

“I-I… it was just a dream… you…” Mandy stuttered trying to get her surroundings in place. She looked at Jason who was shirtless and looking at her with concern.

“Hey, hey, I’m right here. I’m okay. We’re okay,” Jason said reaching for Mandy gently and bringing her to him so she could feel him physically. He started to lay back down with Mandy’s head coming against his chest where his heart was. 

“I’m right here,” Jason kept reassuring Mandy as she cuddled as close as she could to him. “I love you,” he said placing a soft kiss on her head and rubbing her arms.

“I love you too,” Mandy replied placing a kiss on his chest by his heart. “Hold me.”

“Always,” he said as he kept murmuring softly to her to get her back to sleep.


	2. Reality

It was five in the morning when Mandy’s alarm went off. She felt warm and could feel Jason’s bare chest underneath her cheek. She naturally cuddled closer to him and the arm around his waist tightened along with his around her. She didn’t want to leave the warm safe cocoon she was in. She could feel Jason reaching for her alarm and shutting it off but neither made a move to get up.

“I would love to tell you to skip your briefing but you and I both know you can’t,” Jason said.

“Why do they make briefings so early,” Mandy complained as she moved her head to the pillow so she could see Jason. “Maybe I should play hooky and just stay in bed with you.”

Jason laughed as he moved his hand to cup her face and lean in for a tender kiss. “Isn’t that my line?”

“Well maybe for once I’m taking your advice,” Mandy replied.

“Wanna talk about it?” Jason asked referring to her nightmare during the night.

Mandy sighed and looked at Jason. She didn’t want to talk about it in all honesty, but this was Jason. They both their share of demons and often confided in each other.

“We were on a mission. I watched on ISR as an explosion went off,” Mandy began as scooted closer to Jason and let her hand wonder up his body. “We were trying to get a report back and they said you were gone.”

Mandy stared at her hand on his chest right above Jason’s heart. Jason moved a hand of his to cover hers on his heart. He thought back to being with Alana and how she constantly feared about him dying on the battlefield. It wasn’t any different for Mandy except for she knew exactly what happens on the battlefield. It was one thing to be at home waiting for a loved one to return but having been on the mission or knowing what probably happened was another point view. Some of Mandy’s nightmares were of him dying and some were about other mishaps on missions that haunted her. He knew their last mission had been a close call for him, which probably prompted the dream.

“All I could think was I never said that I loved you. I couldn’t remember the last moment we had because the realization that we’d never have another moment going forward.”  
Jason took his hand and made Mandy look at him. “I’m right here and so are you. I love you. You and I know in this line of work nothing is guaranteed but I promise I’ll fight like hell to get back to you.”

“I know,” Mandy said softly leaning in to kiss him. “I love you too.”

Jason smiled and then rolled over, so Mandy was underneath him before he started a trail of kisses along her neck, but they were interrupted the alarm going off again. They both groaned and Jason buried his face in the crook of her neck.

“I have to get up,” Mandy said putting her arms around Jason’s neck.

“I’ll start coffee and breakfast,” Jason said lifting his head for another kiss.

“You should go back to sleep,” Mandy said as Jason rolled out of bed.

“Nope, gotta make sure you eat something because knowing you, you won’t eat anything until late afternoon,” Jason replied.

Mandy got out of bed as well and stretched. Jason looked his t-shirt on her rose so you could just see the beginning of her panties. Her legs looked like they went on for miles and across the back of the shirt his name ‘Hayes’ was written. He always thought she was beautiful but there was something about her just waking up that stuck out to him. She was unguarded and relaxed. She wasn’t putting a front on for the rest of the world.

“You said there would be breakfast and coffee,” Mandy said walking up to Jason as he admired her. “See something you like?” Mandy teased.

“Just admiring how lucky I am. Also, I don’t like what I see, I love it. My shirt looks way better on you,” Jason said slipping his hands onto her hips and pulling close for another kiss that morning.

They kissed and then Mandy pushed him away laughing. “Breakfast and coffee,” Mandy said backing away and pulling the shirt off while tossing it at Jason’s face.

“Not fair,” Jason said grabbing the shirt and putting it on. He could hear laughing in the bathroom as he headed towards the kitchen. The shirt smelled like her and him combined.

As Mandy showered and got ready, Jason got breakfast going. They both liked how easy being domestic with each other was. They both understood that some days were good, and some were tough. They were always there for one another when they needed the extra support and assurance. It helped that they both understood each other’s jobs and demons that kept them up at night sometimes.

“Mmmm, coffee,” Mandy said walking into the kitchen and grabbing the cup Jason left for her. 

She took a sip as Jason brought their plates of breakfast to the table. They both sat down at the table and started to dig into their food. They talked about the kids coming by for a visit and made tentative plans hoping an op didn’t come up so they could hang out with Emma and Mikey.

“You free this afternoon? I think the guys wanted to do lunch,” Jason asked as Mandy got her things together to leave.

“Yeah, I should be. Lunch sounds good,” Mandy said as she walked towards the door with Jason behind her.

“Hey,” Jason said turning Mandy around to face him before she left. “I love you,” he said softly while giving her one more peck. He knew she needed the reassurance today after a nightmare like last night.

“I love you too,” she replied. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“Always,” Jason replied. “See you later.”

At the end of the day, they would always be whatever the other needed. That would never change.


End file.
